The Stolen Daughter
by The Hope Lions
Summary: What if Sam had a twin sister?What if Azazael kidnapped that sister when he killed Mary?What if John wanted more than revenge, he wanted his daughter back?And what if that daughter had been groomed to take her place as queen of Hell?Sam and Dean want to find their sister, but Millie Winchester only wants to be found if she can put their heads on a platter afterwards.
1. Chapter 1 Sam

So, technically, I'm on hiatus for Nanowrimo, but it turns out I'm way too ADHD to just write one thing at a time so… Well, anyways, I kind of want to give some background on the story, but feel free to skip it and go right to the story. I won't be offended.

I, like I'm sure many of you, have had "The Road So Far" stuck in my head since Tuesday. Earlier, I was singing it and instead of saying "They burned my mother and they cursed my brother" I said "They burned my mother and they took my brother." I don't know where the words came from, but it got me thinking. What if Azazael had taken Sam? From that mistake this story sprung forth, however, in this story it's not Sam Azazael kidnapped. Why? Because if I did that then this wouldn't be Supernatural. Sam and Dean are who they are because they grew up together on the road with John. If I took Sam out of the equation Dean would never have had that paternal responsibility and would have been very, very different. As for a Sam raised by Azazael…

Anyway, enough chat. I messed up some lyrics, and came up with a story I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sam

When I was 6 months old, a yellow-eyed demon came into my room, killed my mother, and kidnapped my twin sister, Millie. Before that moment my father didn't believe in demons, but after what he saw how could he not? My dad set out to find the thing that killed our mom and stole his daughter. Along the way, he took away my brother and my free will as he trained us to track and kill the things that go bump in the night. It came easy to my brother, Dean, but for me every day of my childhood was Hell.

So I got out. I've always been smart, and despite never staying in one place long, I had great grades. Add on a killer essay about my messed up childhood (minus the monsters of course) and I got into Stanford. Of course I went, even though it meant being disowned, and I never regretted the decision… or I didn't until the day I came back from a party to find Dean drinking my beer.

"Sammy!" he cried upon seeing me. Jess, my girlfriend, game me a concerned look; no one called me Sammy. (Or maybe she was just scared because there was a stranger in our apartment. Either one would make sense.) "Sammy, I would have dressed up if I knew there would be girls here."

I rolled my eyes; four years and Dean still hadn't changed a bit. "Jess, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jess."

Dean let out a loud whistle, "Wow how did my brother score someone so far out of his league? It's nice to meet you, Jess, but if you don't mind I have to steal my brother for a moment."

No way. The only reason Dean would be here was if there was something wrong, and I didn't want to hear whatever he was going to say. "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Jess."

Dean snorted as if he knew that wasn't the case. Still, he humored me, "Okay then. Dad thinks he's found Millie."

Suddenly it seemed as if even our breathing was silent. Millie, my twin, who was stolen by a demon, was dead. Why could dad not accept that? "I thought you said your twin was dead," Jess whispered from behind me. I turned, feeling pale as the ghosts I used to hunt.

"She is," I repeated not for her sake but Deans. "She was kidnapped 22 years by a known murder. There is no way she's still alive." No demon would take a baby and not eat it after. That's just not their way.

Still, Dean refused to believe it. (Probably because my father refused to believe it.) "They never found a body," he reminded me. "And no one can read the mind of a monster."

I turned over my shoulder to see Jess's reaction to the words, but she was just nodding. Funny how people who don't know always assume monster just means cruel. Jess didn't know what was really out there, and I didn't want her too. "Why are you here Dean?"

Dean seemed surprised that I didn't know, probably because I did know. Of course Dean wanted me to come with them to 'rescue Millie'. He wanted us to be a real family reunited, but that was never going to happen. And not just because Millie was dead. We would never be a picturesque family because our father was a bastard who never wanted to see me again.

"Please come," Dean pleaded. "We could use your help checking out the lead."

I should have just sent Jess away in the first place. "Why don't you just tell the police? They should be the ones checking it out, not you."

Dean laughed, which probably insulted Jess, but I understood it. If, by some miracle, this was Millie and the yellow-eyes demon, the police would be easily slaughtered . Hell, if this was yellow eyes then we would be easily slaughtered. "Jess is right. It's not my place to go check this out."

"Fine," Dean told me tossing the bottle in the trash. "I'll tell Dad you wouldn't come to save your own twin. It's good to know you won't be lecturing us on the meaning of family anymore because clearly you've changed your views on it. So much for family doesn't abandon each other."

Dean stormed out of the apartment and I felt Jess's hand on my shoulder. "You're making the right choice. You can afford to chase after one of your dad's pointless leads, not with the interview Monday."

She was trying to be helpful, but her words backfired. I wanted to live my life more than anything, but was I really going to risk my family's lives to go to a law school interview?

_Just go for the weekend, make sure they're okay, and you'll be back in time for the interview. They'll be alive and you can keep your life on track._

Yes, yes that was a good plan. "I have to go with him," I told Jess with a kiss. "Just to talk my dad off the edge and then I'll be back in time for the interview. I love you."

"I love you too," Jess told me with another kiss as I raced off behind my brother, just as I'd been doing my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2 Millie

Thanks a bunch to my lovely reviewers, and thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the product of my messed up mind. I hope you do like graphic violence, because I'm going to be changing the rating to M because... well Millie is insane.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Millie

I was just sitting and drinking my breakfast when the best day of my life began. The blood, clearly Azazael's from the superior taste, drizzled down my throat like honey in tea. I could feel it pulsing through my veins-ba bum, ba bum, ba bum.

"Millie," a sweet voice called. Panicked, I sent the person flying against a wall before remembering that it was just my sister's new voice. I'd forgotten she had a new body, this one much blonder than the last. "Sorry Helen, I forgot what you sounded like."

"It's Meg now, remember," she smiled and I rolled my eyes. Why she and Tom insisted on taking the names of their bodies I didn't understand because it just meant I was always learning a new name. (Especially in the case of Tom. It seemed like he went through a meat-suite a week.)

"Right," I told her raising my glass in concession. "You thirsty?"

Meg grimaced, and I smiled. She always did get so queasy at the thought of drinking demon blood, as if that was somehow more disgusting than the things she did. "I'm all set. I have a gift for you."

Did she really? I loved gifts, especially because I had a nagging feeling that I already knew what this gift was. "I'd love to see it," I told her hopping down from my chair. I considered drinking the last bit of demon blood, but if it really was him…

Meg smiled, "Right away. Bring him in!"

The doors to my bedroom opened, and a grunt brought in the man I'd spent my life seeing pictures of. "Hello father," I told him with a red-teethed grin. "Care for a drink?"

Terror lit within John Winchester's eyes. He'd spent so much time looking for his daughter, looking for me, he never imagined what he'd find. "Millie?"

I nodded bounding over to him my blonde hair trailing behind. "How did you know?" I asked my voice sweet as sugar. "Is it because I look like my mom? Or because I have Dean's eyes?" Just to freak him out I let my eyes roll revealing their other light yellow color. "Why are you looking at me like that daddy?" I whined. "Do you not like my eyes?"

"Get out of her!" he yelled and I laughed. If only he knew. "Get out of my daughter you bitch!"

A deep chuckled roared from behind me and I turned to see Azazael, my true father by the door. "That's no way to talk to your daughter, John," he chastised. "Because there is nothing to get out of her. That's just who she is."

John struggled against his captures at the sight of the one he'd chased for years, but the demons were much stronger than him. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," I told him with a wide smile. "He just raised me, clothed me… fed me." I raised the glass of demon blood and it finally clicked in John's mind what it was. Terror overwhelmed him as he received the confirmation he needed. Sam had a few drops of demon blood; I had it all. "He was a better father to me than you ever were to your sons."

"You know nothing of your brothers," John howled breaking free from the demons and running towards me. I could have stopped him, but I didn't curious of what he'd do. After 22 years of searching for me was John going to give me a hug, or a knife in the back? I never got the chance to find out however, because Azazael sent him flying.

"Don't pout," he told her with a snorting laugh. "You're far too old for that."

Yeah, he was right, but it was still fun to do. No one, not even my brother Sam, could manage a better puppy-dog face than me. "Daddy? Do you think I could have some alone time with my father?"

Azazael looked between me and John before nodding. "Try not to kill him too fast. Come, leave them. Millie is strong enough to protect herself."

I didn't look it, not at 5 feet 2 and 100 pounds, but Azazael was right. I was the strongest Winchester out there. The other demons left, and John struggled to regain his footing. "Millie, please, this isn't you."

"How do you know?" I asked him bending his legs so he had no choice but to collapse back to the floor. "You haven't seen me in 22 years. You don't know me at all. This is who I am Dad. Dad why can't you love me for who I am?" (What? I hadn't grown up in Hell and there were TV's in my mansion.)

"Please," John whispered as I bent down next to him. "I'm your father. Let me save you?"

I shook my head a smile lining my cheeks, "You don't want to save me. You want to kill me. All these years you imagined a scared little girl lying in a dungeon, but that's not me, is it? I lived the high life-best schools, best house, best everything. My father is not you, he's the regent of Hell, and he wants to make me Queen. You want to kill me because you know what I can do, and you want to kill Sam as well before he becomes like me."

John shook his head, "That's not true."

_Don't lie to me!_ I screamed in his head. _I have more power than you can imagine! I know exactly what you think!_

John slammed his head backwards against the wall in a terrified surprise, "You're not my daughter."

Finally catching on was he? "No, I'm not," I told him with a smile. "You lost your daughter when you let a demon take her 22 years ago. Now I'm that demon's daughter, and I'm going to have everything I could ever want." How could I kill him? I could stab him, or strangle him, or I could behead him….yes, yes, beheading sounded quite nice. "You should have just let me go, because now you're going to die, and I'm going to serve your head to Dean before I kill him. And then I'll give Sam both of your heads. When you're both dead I'll be the only family Sam has, and we Winchesters have to stay together. I'll be queen, but don't worry, I'll let Sam live as my prince."

John might have spoken again, but I sent a tray flying at his throat. The head severed clean off and sighed as the blood covered my hair. "Now that will be a pain to wash out."

Still, it was a beautiful day. John Winchester was dead, and my brothers would be coming for me. After 22 years of waiting I'd finally have the family reunion of their nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3 Sam

Chapter 3

Sam

After so many years it felt weird to be back in the Impala, but it was even weirder because Dad wasn't there.

Not that I was complaining. The last time I saw my father he told me to never come back, so I hadn't, until now. Would he be angry at me for disobeying his wishes? Probably knowing him. He wouldn't care that Dean had begged to come and help them; he'd just think of how is disobeyed an order.

Huh. An order, what were we soldiers? We were his kids, not his army, so why did I still call them orders? I guess because my dad called them that too… and maybe because my brother still called our dad Sir.

"How did dad find this place anyways?" I asked as Dean pulled into the small Californian town. "And what makes him think Millie is where." What even makes him think Millie's alive?

"You remember Bobby?" How could I not, the man was a better father than my own blood. "He knows this guy, Ash, who's good with computers. They have this program that's supposed to track demons, and he came up with a yellow-eyed demon a few days ago. When Ash got surveillance cameras in town he saw this." Dean handed me a grainy photo, but I didn't need quality to see what they saw. The girl was my age and looked exactly like my mother, except for Dean's deep green eyes. I'd never allowed myself to think the demon would keep her alive, but the girl in this picture was unmistakably a Winchester. "Yeah," Dean told me nodding his head. "Toss me my phone, I need to call dad to see where we're meeting."

I grabbed Dean's phone from the seat just as it started ringing. Frowning I turned to see the name: **Dad. **No way was I going to have this conversation over the phone, so I put it on speaker and stayed silent.

"Dad?" Dean questioned when all he heard was breathing on the other side. "Are you all right?"

A chill crept down my spine as I realized it wasn't breathing at all, but laughter, a girl's laughter. "Dad can't come to the phone right now, you know how the cell reception in Hell is, but can I take a message?"

No. No way. "Millie?" Dean and I asked at the same time, and she laughed.

"Hi boys!" she squeaked with a clap. "It's so nice to hear your voices again, but I'll admit they've gotten a bit deeper these past 22 years. How are you?"

I always knew looking for Millie wasn't going to end well, but I never imagined she'd be the one to make it so. That probably made me an idiot thought. If the demon kept her alive it was because he had a use for her, and my guess was that use… that use was raising her. "What have you done with my dad?" Dean growled slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

"Your dad?" Millie replied sounding offended. "He's my dad too Dean, and like I said, he's in Hell. You should be glad to be free from him. He taught you how to hunt and kill monsters, didn't he, so why did you never kill him?"

No. No. No. Dad couldn't be dead…not when we'd never made up. Millie had to be lying. She had to be. There was no way dad could be…dead. "Dad would never make a deal," I whispered trying to find the only flaw in her plan I could. "So he wouldn't be in Hell. You're lying."

"No Sammy," she whispered back. "I'm not. Hell isn't just for those who make deals, it's for those who sleep while their daughter is kidnapped by a demon. It's for those who raise their children to be killers, raise their children without love. How many times did he hit you, Dean? Do you really think people like that get to go to Heaven?"

What did she mean Dad hit Dean? He'd never hit either of us…had he? I looked over at Dean expecting to see fury, but my brother just looked terrified. That could only mean... "She's telling the truth?"

"He was drunk, and I didn't want him getting to you," Dean spit back. "Dad isn't dead and he isn't in Hell so tell me where he is Millie!"

"I should do what my big brother tells me," Millie replied sounding sane. "That would be what Daddy would have wanted."

Maybe the demon hadn't gotten to her as much as I feared.

"Then again he also wanted to keep his head and I didn't allow that so maybe not."

Or maybe he had.

"I'm going to find you," Dean growled into the phone. "I'm going to find you Millie and when I do…"

"What?" she laughed. "Are you going to kill me Dean, are you going to kill your little sister you've spent all this time searching for? Or are you going to save me, well guess what, I don't want to be saved! I'm going to be Queen of Hell, and Sam can be my Prince… maybe I'll let you live too Dean if you're nice. But dad… he hurt my Prince! I couldn't let that stand now could I?"

She was completely insane, and somehow it felt like my fault. Like I should have been the one yellow- eyes took and not her. I was her brother, I should have protected her.

_You were a baby. There was nothing you could do._

So why didn't it feel that way?

"Anyway," Millie continued in a sing-song voice. "You don't actually have to find me; I'll tell you where I am."

What? Why would she do that?

"I'm on my way to meet my soon to be sister-in-law of course! But don't worry Sammy, I won't hurt her…as long as you get here before I get bored that is. And I'll warn you, I'm pretty ADHD."

I didn't have to say a word, Dean spun across the median to the other lane and as fast as the Impala could go we flew back to Stanford. I thought Millie had hung up when her voice came back on, "See you soon my Prince."


	4. Chapter 4 Millie

Thank you so much if you're reading this. I'm so glad you like my mad mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Millie

I always found it amusing how easy people made kill them. People should carry more weapons, lock more doors, but they don't. Everyone knows that people get murdered every day, but no one stops to think that maybe tomorrow the 'poor bastard' in the front of the paper will be them.

People are so nice, and that's always what gets them killed.

"Hey! Are you okay, you look freezing."

Of course I looked freezing. Jess had no way of knowing that I, like her boyfriend, was always hot. All she saw was a girl whose clothes were half hanging off. "I'm fine," I told her moving away. That of course just made her chase after me more.

"No you're not," she demanded grabbing my bare shoulder. "Come inside, let me make you some coffee and I'll see what I can do to help."

"I…I wouldn't want to intrude," I stammered chattering my teeth for effect. "I'll be fine it's only another mile."

Jess shook her head, "No way am I letting you walk another mile like that. At least come in and let me give you a coat." She headed towards the apartment, and I smiled following behind. People are so good at getting themselves killed.

"What's your name?" Jess asked locking the door behind me. (Oh how people were idiots they always think the monsters are outside in the dark.) "I never asked. I'm Jessica Moore, but most people call me Jess."

"Nice to meet you Jess," I told her with a wide smile. "I'm Millie."

The words registered in her brain just in time for my hand to fly up sending her flying into a wall. "Hello, Jess, I'm going to ask you not to scream because that will just make everything worse. You're probably wondering what the Hell is happening to you, and that's your answer, Hell. Your boyfriend, my twin, was raised a hunter, monster hunter that is. I was raised by a demon who kidnapped me the same night he cursed Sam. I have powers, Sam does too though he doesn't know it. Every night for a week he's dreamt of your death, and his dreams come true…"

Jess opened her mouth to speak, but I telepathically slapped her. "Please, just don't open your mouth," I told her with a smile. "You're a nice, nice girl, Jess, but you see Sam can't have a nice girl. He left me behind for a nice girl, and I can't allow that to happen again."

One of the perks of being psychic, is that I didn't need Jess to open her mouth to hear her question.

"Why am I doing this to you? Because you have horrible luck. You fell in love with my brother, and he with you. You're the perfect leverage. Sam will do anything to save you, and anything is exactly what I need. Then, once he's completed my task, I'll kill you driving him to the anger he needs for step two. It's a perfect plan really."

Jess was a smart one (how else could she get into Stanford) and she understood that I could read her mind which is probably why she thought _You'll never get away with this. _

Fortunately for her, the damsel in distress always says that before their hero comes. Unfortunately for her, my brother was not a hero. I might have been raised on it, but Sam still had demon blood as well. A little training and he'd be just like me. After all, we were twins.

Dean and Sam broke down the door unarmed, which was amusing, but not unexpected. If you dedicate your whole life to saving someone you're not about to just kill them. "Brothers!" I cried letting Jess slam to the ground as I rounded them in for a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"

I think hugging them sent Sam and Dean into shock because neither of them said a word.

"I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," I told them honestly. In my dreams, we all met and had a picnic in Hell, but when did dreams ever come true? "Truly. But everything has just happened so quickly."

"Millie," Dean spoke softly stepping forward. "This isn't you. I remember when you were a baby. You never cried, you never bit me like Sam did, you're not a bad person. We can help you."

Didn't they understand that I didn't want to be helped? Why would anyone want to be human when they could be…me? "Shut up Dean, I'm not a baby anymore, and neither is Sam. I want to hear what he has to say."

"Millie," Sam gasped looking between Jess and me. "Please, just let her go and we can talk about this. I'm sure whatever yellow-eyes did to you…"

"His name is Azazael!" I snapped before feeling instantly guilty. "I'm sorry Sammy, I shouldn't be mean to you. You and me… we're the same. Let me show you that and I'll let Jess go."

"Sam don't," Dean warned wounding me. "She's crazy Sam we can't trust her."

"I'm not crazy!" I told him slamming my foot and sending an earthquake threw the entire western seaboard. "I'm powerful. There's a difference you'll never get to see. Sam on the other hand… Come with me and I'll show you. Come willingly and I'll let Jess live. Fight...well necks are so easy to snap."

"Sam, don't," Jess coughed out and I sent her flying again. What had I told her about talking? Why didn't people ever listen?

"I'll come with you," Sam agreed holding his hands up in surrender. "As long as you let Dean take Jess somewhere safe."

I smiled brightly and tossed Jess towards Dean, "Okay!"

"Don't trust her!" Jess yelled as Dean held her tight. "She said she planned on killing me anyways."

Why didn't the damsel every keep their mouth shut? Didn't they understand the girl code? Still, I could make it work. "Yes, I did say that," I told Sam with a shrug. "But I've changed my mind; I'm fickle like that. Take her Dean, bring her somewhere she's safe or don't I don't really care. I'm not going to come after Jess, she can live so long as Sam never sees her again. If he does then I'll have to kill her, and I wouldn't like that. Like I said, she's a nice girl."

"I trust her," Sam told Dean and I chuckled. They call me the crazy one? "I'll be alright, just take care of Jess. Maybe… maybe I'll be able to help Millie."

"I'm not deaf," I reminded them pouting. "And it hurts my feelings that my family can't accept me for who I am. I accept that Dean's bi just fine."

"I'm not bi!" he yelled alarmed and I only smiled. So he thought, so he thought.

"Come on Sammy," I told my brother grabbing him by the hand. "Let me show you why we were born."


	5. Chapter 5 Sam

Thank you for reading this far and please let me know what you think with a review. Also, does the POV thing make sense because if not I can change it. Most of the time it will just be Millie and Sam back and forth, but chapter 6 for example will be Dean. So yeah, keep up! Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sam

I had a good foot on Millie, but I didn't dare move against her. She had the power to fling Jess around the room with her mind, a power I'd never seen before. I didn't have much experience with demons, as there were probably 100 tops in the whole world, but I could tell that Millie was stronger than many of them. Millie was a whole new level of powerful… and a whole new level of crazy to match.

I didn't know how someone could go so wrong, but Millie had. Nine months in the same womb, 6 months in the same cradle, 22 years apart and we couldn't be more different. I was normal… and sane.

"Sane maybe," Millie chimed in as she led me to some old car Dean would love. "But you're not normal. I could never make someone normal my prince. You have demon blood in you, just like me."

Demon blood? Did Millie really think I was that gullible? No way could I have demon blood: that's the kind of thing you tend to know.

"How would you know?" Millie asked with a shrug. "Would you feel demonic or would you just have powers, powers you can't explain. Powers like prophetic dreams perhaps."

I my head spun like that of an owl as I looked towards her. Not only did it appear Millie was reading my mind (which at this point didn't surprise me), but Millie seemed to know of these dreams because… "Do you have them too?"

"There's that Stanford intelligence!" she beamed. "I was beginning to wonder how you got into such a prestigious school." I doubted that. Something told me Millie knew every detail of my life, perhaps even better than I did. "Azazael didn't know what was going to happen when he gave us demon blood; he didn't know what powers we'd develop. He just hoped that we would. Some people became mind readers, others could control minds, one can electrocute things with a touch. You, and I, we have prophetic dreams." Wait, how many demon kids were there, and how had we never heard of them? Surely in all our years of hunting we'd have come across something if there were many.

"There aren't many," Millie replied taking her hands off the wheel to put air quotes around the word. "There are a few. Nine in the first batch, that's us, and maybe two so far in the second."

Eleven kids had demon blood? How did that even happen? "And we all have abilities?"

Millie nodded, "Yes. Like I said different abilities but abilities never-the-less. Mine are strongest because no one else has had a taste of demon blood in 22 years…that's going to change of course. It's going to change with you."

A chill crept down my spine. Millie wanted me to drink demon blood? And she thought I'd just go along with it. "You will if you don't want me to find Jess and make her drink it. It would kill her, by the way, because she never came in contact with it as a baby."

The little… "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's our destiny," Millie told me with a smile. "And no, it's not Azazael's plan; it's God's."

God? How could God have a plan for me? I mean I guess he had a plan for everyone, but did Millie actually think I was stupid enough to believe God's plan involved me drinking demon blood? "It does," she spoke and I realized she believed it. She truly believed it…probably because the man who raised her said so. "You're destined to drink demon blood; it's part of God's plan."

No. God wouldn't want that because God didn't like demons, so he wouldn't want me to become like Millie-more demon than human. "Even if you don't believe it it's true. You will drink demon blood, and your destiny will come to pass."

No. Millie had to be wrong. There was no way, no way I would ever, ever drink demon blood. No amount of power would be worth becoming like Millie, nothing would be worth that.

"What about Jess's life?"

She might be my twin sister, but I was seriously considering killing Millie to end her suffering as well as ours. This was not my sister- it was someone driven mad by demon blood and Stockholm syndrome. Major, major Stockholm syndrome.

"You can try to kill me." This mind reading thing was quite annoying. "But you won't succeed. Like I said, destiny."

Destiny- I didn't believe in destiny. Whatever happened to free will?

Millie laughed, hearing my thoughts, but deciding (for once) not to respond. We drove in silence for a bit, until I finally got up the courage to ask what I already knew the answer to. "Where are we going?"

"Walmart."

Wait, what? "Walmart?"

Millie nodded. "There's a bunch of Outback Steakhouses that form a pentagram, and in the center Walmart. In the basement of the Walmart is a door to Hell. We have a couple scattered around the world, but this is the closest one."

We, how could Millie consider herself a demon? Even if she was raised by yellow-eyes, even if she had demon blood Millie was still human, wasn't she? Why couldn't she see as much? _If only Azazael had taken me instead; maybe I'd have fared better. _

"Maybe you would have," Millie shrugged with a grin. "But either way you would have ended up here. Come on, brother, we're only 6 minutes from Hell."

"How often have you been there," I finally dared to ask as she led the way into the Wal-Mart. "I mean, it's Hell. People don't just go there and come back on a regular basis."

Millie shook her head and let out a little tisk. "How little you know my Sammy. People don't go to Hell, but you need to stop looking at us as people. We're not humans. We're not demons. We're special."

"Special kids."

Millie nodded in agreement, "Special kids. The only kids special enough to be going on a picnic in Hell." Millie swung open an old door and just as she did a horde of demons came straight at us.


	6. Chapter 6 Sam

I changed my mind; I have no idea how to write as Dean. Thanks to all who read, and special thanks to any who review. Two seconds of your time truly makes my day.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sam

Hell was surprisingly nice.

I mean maybe it's like any other place-you have your good part of town and you have your bad part of town, but you'd expect Hell to just all be bad. The area wasn't perfect of course, because I'm pretty sure the clouds were ready to rain blood instead of water, but it wasn't horrible. You could hear screams, but they were in the distance. You could smell rotting flesh, but it was faint. All and all it was the perfect place for a picnic.

And if you didn't catch my sarcasm there go back to middle school.

The place was pretty horrible, but considering it was, well, Hell I'd have expected worse. Millie could tell that too because she laughed at my shocked face. "Did you really think I was going to take you somewhere horrible? You're not here to be tortured Sam, but you can't be Prince without knowing your kingdom.

Prince. Millie kept talking about how she wanted me to be her Prince, but I wanted to know how she thought that little arrangement would work out. I was only here because Jess would die otherwise, and Millie didn't seem like the kind who'd want an unwilling right hand. "You won't be unwilling forever," she promised patting me on the back. "Once you drink what you crave you'll begin to see things my way. I'm sure it's scary at first, but it really is for the best." As she spoke Millie took a swing of what I could only assume was demon blood. The demon blood she wanted me to drink as well. "Really it tastes great," she promised. "One sip and you'll just keep wanting more."

I didn't doubt that. If anything in this universe was going to be addictive it would be demon blood, otherwise Millie probably wouldn't be drinking it so much. Sure it gave her power, but a glass could give her power. A sip every hour was just pure addiction. If she had enough Millie would probably drink it all day…and she'd like me to as well.

"Just try it," she pleaded holding out her flask. (Which to my amusement actually has a weird pentagram on it. "It's called a devil's trap," she said upon noticing my staring. "Really it's something you could have used ages ago. Demons are powerless inside and they can't leave unless the symbol is marred."

Why then did Millie have an anti-demon symbol on her flask of demon blood?

"Because then if someone tries to steal it they literally end up caught at the scene… there was once this grunt who didn't know what it was, they only knew it gave me power, so they tried to take it," Millie laughed. "You should have seen their face when I walked in to see their thumb stuck to it. Hilarious. The only thing funnier was when I ganked them for it later."

Say what you want, Millie had to be related to Dean if she was using the word gank. Still, she had to be exaggerating because you couldn't just kill a demon; it wasn't possible.

"You really don't know anything do you Sammy?" Millie laughed. "Stanford really needs to improve their curriculum. The blood doesn't just give me to powers of demons, it gives me power over demons. I can exorcise them, toss them around like ragdolls, or even, if I want to, I can kill them. You could too if you drank some blood and practiced. I could show you how. Sam Winchester- the hunter who can kill demons. You'd be a hero."

The image she painted was a nice one. If I could really exorcise or even kill a demon with just my mind then I could save so many people. I would truly be a hero… and surely the amount of blood it would take to do that wouldn't turn me into something like Millie.

She didn't mean to, but Millie broke my train of thought by smiling. What was I thinking? No amount of power against demons would be worth the risk of being like Millie. No one deserved to be like Millie, especially Millie.

"Six hours."

"What?" I asked shaking my head. "Six hours what?"

"You were wondering which one of us is older," Millie clarified with a shrug. "And the answer is you, by 6 hours. I think God was punishing our mom for what would happen by making her suffer at our birth. Or maybe he was trying to warn her that I'd be, well, Hell."

Why would God want to punish our mom? She was just a normal woman who Azazael, Millie's 'father' killed so he could get to us. She died because of Millie and I, yet she didn't seem to care.

"I guess you couldn't know this one," Millie realized swiping a peanut butter and fluff sandwich from her bag and offering me half. (Honestly, who eats PB and fluff at 22?) "Because even dad didn't. I should have told him before I killed him, would you like to go find him so you both can hear the story?"

With everything that had happened I hadn't even processed dad's death, so I tried to block out her mention of it again. I had to keep reminding myself that it was the contents of the flask that killed my father, our father, not Millie, but it was still hard. She'd wanted him to die, and maybe for good reason, but she still wanted it. The blood only gave her the power to do it and keep her hands clean.

I knew Millie had to be hearing my thoughtz, but she wasn't commenting on them. Good. Maybe then I could pretend my mind was mine alone.

"Back in the 70's Azazael was looking for young woman who wanted thing, things he'd grant to them on the condition he could enter their house in 10 years time. He promised that no one would be hurt so long as he wasn't interrupted and gave girls their hearts desire. It was, in short, the perfect trade." Millie explained and I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of a good demon deal. "Our mother wasn't stupid enough to make a deal because she knew better after being raised a hunter."

"Wait," I stopped her holding up a hand. "Our mom was a hunter?" No way was Millie telling the truth. My mom was just a normal woman. She and dad knew nothing of monsters before one killed her and stole Millie.

"Dad knew nothing of monsters," Millie corrected waving her finger at me like a nun. "Which is another tragedy I don't feel like getting into. Honestly it's sad that I, who wasn't even raised by my parents, knows more of my family history than you. Anyway, yes our mom was raised by hunters, raised the be a hunter though back then woman didn't do much fighting. The Campbells are probably the oldest family of hunters- who do you think tracked down Cain and died in the process?"

No way. Millie didn't actually expect me to believe that my ancestors had been hunting since the dawn of time. Believing my mother was a hunter was hard enough.

"Believe it or not it's the truth." Millie told me offering a sip of the blood for the second time. "Anyway our mother got a help from a hunter who was all too close to the case." I don't know what was so funny, but Millie found her words hilarious. "Our grandparents, whom you and Dean and named after by the way, died by Azazael's hands blaw blaw blaw our dad died by Azazael's hands blaw blaw blaw."

Wait? What did Millie mean Azazael killed dad? Millie had killed dad, earlier, not back in the 70's long before we were even born. Did Millie actually believe this story because it made no sense.

"It would make sense if you'd let me finish!" she chastised sounding legitimately annoyed. "In the end Mary made a deal for the one thing that was more important than anything else-our father's life. Azazael brought him back and Mary agreed that Azazael could enter our house. Fast forward 10 years and we're born. Six months later Azazael collects his side of the bargain. The plan was give us demon blood, but when Mary came in all deals were off. It was generous of him to leave you and not take us both. If only mom had listened to our brother and not gone into the room then she'd have lived and we'd have been raised together. Don't break deals Sammy; it never ends well."

"I'm never going to make a deal," I promised. "I hate demons, and I don't trust them."

"Good thing I'm not a demon," Millie smiled wrapping my hand around her flask. "Or I couldn't let go of this. It won't make you a demon either; it will just give you the ability to see things from both sides. Just take one sip and I promise you'll understand. Please. I've never asked anything of you our whole lives."

"You weren't around me for 22 years of our lives," I reminded Millie shaking my head. "But you're not getting away from me again."

Just as I expected Dean heard the tone in my voice and jumped from the doorway through which we'd come. I pinned Millie to the ground as Dean poured the flask's contents into the dust. "First step to breaking an addition; stop drinking."

I realized something was wrong when Millie didn't fight me. She had the power to throw people like dolls but she did nothing…nothing except smile. "What's going on?" I growled pressing her arms into the ground. "What's so funny."

"I just didn't ever think it would be this…ironic. I mean I always thought he'd kill a demon or something and that would cause it but this, this is just poetic."

"What's poetic?" Dean asked stepping closer to the two of us.

Millie beemed, "And the righteous man will spill blood in Hell and the first of the 66 seals will be broken. You're the righteous man Dean."

And he'd just dumped plenty of blood on the ground of Hell.

* * *

><p>Ha ha I considered them literally just tripping and spilling it, but I'm not that much of a troll. Hope you enjoyed and bonus points if anyone guesses who we meet next chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Millie

I can guarantee this story has spelling and grammar mistakes because I'm so tired i can't keep my eyes open. Anyways, i hope you enjoy and take 2 seconds to review and make my day.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Millie

I'd never expected everything to go as well as it did, or as horribly wrong.

I knew bringing Sam to Hell would result in the seals breaking, but I hadn't expected such immediate results. I mean Dean showing up wasn't too surprising, but the plot twist with the blood? Now that was brilliant.

Getting kidnapped by my brothers wasn't as brilliant. They didn't know about the seals, but they did know I had all the answers they needed. I didn't have to be a genius to know they planned on 'curing me' of my demon blood addiction, but that was going to be hard when neither of them knew how to get out of Hell.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed kicking the grass. "She did something to the door."

I did something to the door? Dean, this was Hell. "You didn't actually think you'd be able to just walk out of Hell, right? Sam and I have demon blood so we can go in and out freely, but you broke the door when you used it. And I hate to say this, but I don't know where the other doors are. I mean we could ask directions at the nearest weapon store but…"

My brothers didn't want to ask for directions apparently, because Sam punched me so hard everything went dark.

When I finally came too everything was far too bright. It was like I was chained from a comet, a comet pulling me out of Hell, a comet with…wings?

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I realized squirming to get free of Sam's embrace. "Let me go!" I yelled in his ear. "He'll kill me. He'll kill you. He'll kill us all!"

Sam seemed too shell shocked to say anything, but he just held me tighter. I kept moving, kicking, punching, but he didn't let me go. If I wanted to get free of Sam, and therefore the one pulling all of us I'd have to kill my brother and that was the one thing I wasn't willing to do.

I mean if it was Dean I might have considered it, but not Sam. Never Sam. He was my prince, he was like me…and now, because he trusted this thing, we'd both end up dead.

We passed through miles of torture chambers, but none of them scared me like the thing pulling us. How could my brothers do this to me? How could they be so stupid as to trust one of them? I mean demons were bad, even I could admit that, but even they were better than a comet.

_If these will be my last minutes of life I will enjoy them. _I finally decided. _I am Millie Winchester. I killed my father who abused my brothers. I found my brothers. I showed Sam his true self. I broke the first seal. I fulfilled my destiny._

Maybe I really am as crazy as they say, but chanting that mantra made me a little less scared as I drifted back into my last sleep before my death.

If you've never been addicted, truly addicted to something you won't understand what I felt like when I awoke, so I won't bother explaining. Let me just say it was the most painful experience of my life and leave it at that.

I was surprised to wake up at all considering my company, but I guess he wouldn't kill me without my awareness. No, they're far too noble to that. Angels, with their stupid wings, and stupid powers and stupid…trench coats?

"Just kill me you bastard and be over with it!" I growled looking around at my surroundings. I was in a panic room of sorts, whose I didn't know because my brothers didn't have a home, but clearly a panic room from the sigils everywhere. Why would an angel bring me to a panic room? And why was an angel wearing a freaking trench coat?

"Your sister is awake," the angel, who had a surprisingly deep voice, chided from outside the door. "I would avoid going in the room while she's like this though. I doubt she's ever gone 12 hours without blood before and she's quite volatile."

Volatile? I could show this bastard angel volatile.

I went to send things flying, but discovered I couldn't. Surely I didn't need blood to do something that simple, not when I was so naturally powerful. It had to just be these sigils weakening my power-nothing else.

"Millie," Sam spoke through the barred doors. "I know you're angry, but we're doing what's best for you. Once the blood isn't in your system anymore…"

"The blood will always be in my system," I spat (quite literally). "And it will always be in yours. Demon blood is the work of Lucifer, an archangel. Only an archangel or God himself could be powerful enough to remove it. From me, or from you."

Sam shook his head as if he somehow knew better than I did. Of course he didn't! He hadn't known for a day he had demon blood and I'd spent my whole life learning about it. He just thought he knew so much. He probably thought the angel was here to help as well. "Where's Dean? Has the pretty boy angel over there killed him already for breaking the first seal?" I doubted it. Dean was Michael's destined vessel and no angel would risk hurting him. Still, I was surprised Dean wasn't by Sam's side. They'd been apart for four years, and I was surprised Dean would let Sam go again.

"Castiel isn't going to hurt Dean, or us," Sam promised and I realized he was stupid enough to believe it. "He says they understand we didn't mean to break the seal, and they're going to help us stop the Apocalypse from starting."

How stupid was my brother? "The Apocalypse has already started," I whispered. "It started when Dean spilled my blood, and it started before that. It started when Azazael stole me. When mom made the deal that let him. When God created Lucifer. The Apocalypse is the end Sammy, and it's been coming since the beginning."

"We can stop it before Lucifer is freed," the angel, Castiel Sam had called him, told me. "There are still 65 seals left to be broken and we can make sure they aren't broken."

I'm sure the angels could, but I was raised on stories of angels, the real stories. They'd do whatever their God told them to do, and if He wanted the Apocalypse He'd tell them to let us all die in the process. "The only way you can assure the last seal isn't broken would be by killing us," I hissed slamming against the panic room door. "Only the sibling of those who broke the first seal can kill Lilith and break the last. Do you think I was born yesterday? Sam, if they truly wanted to stop the Apocalypse they'd have killed you and I in Hell and be done with it."

Sam turned away from me, "You're brainwashed Millie, but Castiel promises this will work. Once the blood is gone you'll see."

"I won't see from my grave," I yelled as the pair walked away. "But at least I'll be able to see your shocked faces when the angels curse you to join me in Hell!"

Sam and the angel left without another word and I let out a scream of pain and anger. Everything had gone so well surely I'd get a break soon. Azazael or Meg would come and save me because family helps family, and it seemed the demons who raised me cared more than my all so righteous blood.


	8. Chapter 8 Sam

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been super busy with NANOWRIMO coming to a close…and I kind of watched a season of Game of Thrones yesterday. Sometimes I wonder why I never seem to have any time...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Sam

Only saints got to meet angels, but here I was sitting beside one. What did that say about me? Was I a saint? No, not at the moment. But was I destined to be one? Millie wanted me to think I was cursed to be a demon, but Castiel didn't look at me as if that was the case.

"So what can we do?" I asked trying to not hear the sound of Millie's screams. "How are we going to stop the seals from breaking?"

"You sit here and wait for instructions," Castiel ordered looking between a very sullen Dean and me. "When the time comes and we hear something I will be in contact."

"And what about her?" Dean asked pointing down towards where Millie was. "Yellow-eyes is going to come looking for her, isn't he? What are we going to do then?"

The moment Castiel shrugged I felt my heart deflate. How could an angel, an angel, be so nonchalant? "She is not my problem. My problem is the Apocalypse you've allowed her to start. She's your sister, deal with her how you must."

"But you're an angel," I babbled though it probably made me sound slow. "Surely you know something that can help cure her of demon blood."

When Castiel looked me straight in the eye I wished I'd never spoken. "Cure you both. You have it too Sam, though not to the extent Millie does. If I come across something I will tell you, but I'm not going to look."

Castiel disappeared with a pop leaving Dean and me to listen to my twin's screaming.

"Can't you two make her shut up?" Bobby groaned later that evening. "She's giving me a damn headache."

Yeah, I knew the feeling. "The only thing that would make her feel better would be demon blood and that's not exactly where we want to go."

"I'm not so sure this cold turkey thing is working though," Bobby muttered taking a swing of his flask.

I was about to protest that we didn't have any other option when Dean finally spoke up. "Bobby's right. I don't know much about demons, but I know a thing or two about addictions. We have two options-give her just enough to keep going until we can find a solution or listen to her scream until she dies because I'm pretty sure we're killing her."

"But Dean," I protested wondering how they could be so calm about this. "We're talking demon blood! Even if we wanted to give her some where would we get it? It's not the kind of thing you can buy at the gas station."

Dean shrugged, "Those devil traps she showed you, do you think they work?"

"I've been reading about them for long enough to put them in my room down there," Bobby interjected. "So I'd imagine they do. What you thinking boy?"

What was Dean thinking? So what if the devil's traps worked, it wasn't like we could just find a demon anywhere. "What if we summon a demon, trap it, take enough blood to wean her off of it, and then exorcise the demon. The meat suit should be fine, it's just like giving blood at a hospital, and we can keep Millie alive long enough to find out how to cure her."

"How stupid are you idjits?" Bobby criticized staring Dean down. "Summoning a demon is a dangerous business, and you'd have to go in the sigil to get the blood. Demons may be powerless in it, but they can still strangle you with their bare hands. I'm not even sure that sister of yours can be killed! I always told your father that what he'd get back wouldn't e what he lost, and I was right. She's a monster and we're hunters. It's our job to put monsters out of their misery before they hurt someone."

How could Bobby be talking like this. "She's our sister," I reminded him. "We can't just kill her!"

"She killed your daddy didn't she?" Bobby reminded making me feel sick. I had to keep telling myself that it was the demon blood that killed my father, but it was hard to separate the drug from the junkie. I knew Millie hadn't chosen this, but it still hurt.

"We're not killing Millie," Dean declared ending the conversation. "That girl down there is our only hope in getting our sister back. She's going to die if we don't get her demon blood, and that means we're going to summon a demon."

Bobby shook his head, "You two idjits are going to get yourselves killed and then your daddy is going to come back to haunt my ass for letting you. Do you know what I'll tell him? I'll tell him you did it to yourselves."

Maybe we did, but Dean was right. We had to save Millie, and we couldn't figure out a way to save her if she was dead. "I'm with Dean on this. Bobby, why don't you see if you can find anything on what might cure someone of a demon blood addiction. Dean, there's a crossroad not too far from here."

Bobby was still shaking his head, but he let Dean and I drive away. "You're sure we're doing the right thing?" I asked Dean as we finished drawing the devil's trap.

"No," he admitted wiping the dirt from his face. "I'm pretty sure there is nothing 'right' about what we're doing, but we've gotta do it. We spent our whole lives trying to find Millie. Dad died trying to save Millie. We can't just let her die."

Dean was right, and I knew it, but as I said the Latin I still couldn't help but feel like this was going to come back and bite us in the butt.


	9. Chapter 9 Sam

I realized I never said this, but usually my policy is I need one review before I post the next chapter. It literally takes 2 seconds but means you'll get an update before 2 months are up. I'm serious about the two-month thing. I have to be in a good mood to update stories that haven't been reviewed, and there is one story that I'm going to update today which hasn't been updated since September because of lack of reviews.

In short, I love you guys and want to update consistently, but if I don't get reviews that means no one likes it so I'll write something people do like. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Sam

I was beginning to think it hadn't worked, when suddenly there was a laugh from inside the devil's trap. I turned to see a girl, probably my age, with short blonde hair, a red jacket, and a no-nonsense attitude. _Well she is a demon. No wonder she'd be no-nonsense. _"Sammy Winchester. I've waited a long time to meet you."

"How to you know his name," Dean gruffed from behind me. "It's my photo in the box, my name."

The demon turned to Dean only for a second before looking back at me. "I'm Meg, Millie may have mentioned me. Azazael sent me to figure this little mess out." I felt my hand clench at the name of the demon who'd ruined my life, and unfortunately Meg noticed. "Don't be like that Sammy, he only wants what's best for his children."

"He is not my father," I growled. "He drove Millie mad so she killed our father!"

"Calm down Sam," Dean told me grabbing my shoulder. "She's a demon, remember that." Dean was right; I had to remember why we were here.

"If this Azazael really wants what's best for Millie, then we're on the same page," Dean told the demon. "She's dying without demon blood and we haven't figured out a way to stop that."

Meg smiled, "So you'd like some more demon blood to hold her over until you can figure out how to keep her alive and off it. I'm warning you now that isn't possible, but I like Millie. I practically raised her, so I'll help you." Out of nowhere there was a briefcase, and no one had to say what was inside. "There's enough blood in here for a month-surely that's enough time for you to give up and just return Millie to us. I even threw a little bit extra in there in case you wanted to try some, Sammy."

"No thanks," I told her with a furious smile. She thought she could get under our skin, and she was right. I didn't want to think about how Millie's 'siblings' had been demons and not me, but it was true. She was stolen as a baby, and now that we had her back there was little we could do for her with the demon blood still pumping through her veins. "So what's the catch."

Meg wiggled her eyebrows, but she didn't disagree. "The catch is you sign this contract. All it's assuring is that you don't kill Millie, and in exchange we don't kill you."

"You mean you don't kill us for ten years," Dean reminded shaking his head. "No go, we're not going to sell our souls for some demon blood, we'll figure something else out."

I was about to start the exorcism when Meg spoke up, "Sam here was going to be a lawyer, right? Have him read it over, no souls attached. Azazael and any demon under his control will not harm you, you get the blood, and all we ask is Millie remain alive. The only way you two would lose your souls would be if you broke the contract and killed Millie."

"Why does a demon care so much about our sister's life?" I asked Meg even though I already knew the answer. It wasn't out of love, that's for sure.

"Millie, and you Sam as well, have a function of sorts," Meg admitted shrugging. "After 22 years of effort Azazael would prefer not to lose out on his investment. You keep Millie alive and we keep you alive- fairest deal a demon has ever made if you ask me."

It did sound like a remarkably fair deal, and as I read over the contract I couldn't find any loopholes. "This seems legit Dean."

"Sam," Dean told me pulling me aside. (As if demons didn't have super hearing.) "We can't just start making demon deals; they never end well!"

"You think I don't know that? Whatever the case though we need the blood and this is the only way we're going to get it. I'm sure she's trying to screw us, but the deal is clean. Whatever she's up to isn't going to be affected by us signing this paper or not. I think it's our best chance of saving Millie."

Dean cursed before finally looking me in the eyes, "I'm not so sure we can save Millie, Sam. She was with them for so long, what if there's nothing human left?"

"I have to believe there is. We have to believe that we didn't waste our lives searching for someone just to kill them in the end. We have to make this deal, Dean." I hated it just as much as he did, more probably because at least Azazael didn't have a plan for Dean. Still, I knew we had to do this, for Millie.

"I'm signing it though," Dean decided doing it before I could fight him. With a pop the paper disappeared back into Meg's hands and she tossed over the briefcase.

"It was nice meeting you boys," Meg smiled. "Now if you'll break the trap I'll be on my way." My nerves were on edge as I stepped up to break the sigil as promised, but Meg made no move against me. "See you soon boys," she promised disappearing into the night.

"I really hate demons," Dean decided and I couldn't help but agree. "Come on let's get this stuff back to Millie and hit the books. Not only do we have to stop the Apocalypse…"

"We have to do it with a demonic sister."


	10. Chapter 10 Millie

Thanks to everyone who reviews. It's so nice to hear a ding on my phone and pretend I have friends.

Chapter 10

Millie

When Sam showed up a flash in his hand, I couldn't help but smile. Of course my brothers wouldn't let me die. Of course they'd do whatever they needed to do even if that meant giving me blood.

Of course Meg would be the one to show up.

"Enjoy it," Sam told me handing the flash through the bars. "It's all you're getting for today."

There wasn't as much inside as I would have hoped, but my insides had turned to flame so I didn't care. Something was better than nothing, "I'm sure you're just hoarding the rest for yourself," I chuckled gulping it down. From the moment the blood hit my tongue I felt my mind clearing and my strength returning. I was still starving, but I would survive. "And would it kill you to bring me a cheeseburger?"

Sam almost seemed surprised that I ate human food, but he hid it well. "I'll get right on it."

"A glass of wine as well," I told him as he headed back upstairs. "And none of that Pink Zinfandel crap, make it something good!" After all, I needed something to drink as I sat back and enjoyed the show.

What show you may ask? Well my brother didn't pull the demon blood out of his ass, which meant he'd summoned a demon. Considering it was a Hello Kitty flask, the demon who showed up would have to have been Meg. Meg is no idiot, but my brothers were. There wasn't enough time between Sam's visits for him to have gone far enough that Meg wouldn't find us. Which meant she was coming, coming for me.

I was beginning to worry my brothers had managed to kill Meg after getting the blood when I heard the first shout from upstairs. Smiling I waited by the door for Meg's shining face to appear. "Took you long enough," I told her with a smile. "Now open this damn door."

Meg went to, but she pulled back her hand quickly. "It's iron, I can't touch it."

"Damn," I cursed my mind reeling. Listening to the sounds upstairs I got an idea, "They're under orders not to kill my brothers, right? We need them alive."

Meg gave me a curious look, but she finally nodded. "We need Sam alive, not Dean, remember that." Of course I knew that. "But I didn't want any 'well I didn't know which was which' so they're ordered not to kill anyone."

Good. No matter what bastards they were Sam and Dean were my blood. Until I could convince them to come and join me I wanted them alive. "Then hide. Sooner or later they're going to abandon ship and come down to get me. When they do, knock them out and we'll go."

Meg nodded clearly liking my plan. I was beginning to think it wouldn't work when I heard Dean pounding down the stairs. "We need to go," he yelled unlocking the door. "And no funny business you might think they care but they'll kill you fast as me."

"No funny business," I promised as Meg came from behind and knocked him out. "Well, not from me anyways."

Meg rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, "Stop gloating and let's get out of here." Looking back at Dean's unconscious body, I nodded and ran after her. Sooner or later Sam would make his way out of the fighting and come after Dean. When he did, I didn't want to be around to face the consequences.

To my surprise, Meg had only brought two other grunts, but they followed us out obediently. As the grunts smoked out, Meg pushed me towards Dean's Impala which she'd hotwired. I couldn't help but laugh as we drove away; Dean was going to be pissed we stole his car.

"I told you not to go after them," Meg reminded once we were far enough away. "I told you that we were your only family."

Meg was right, but she was also more wrong than she could imagine. "You're my family, but they're my blood. They didn't kill me, and I think that proves they won't. Whatever insane ideas about family my dad put in their heads stuck. We have another problem though. Dean broke the first seal, but they already have an angel on their side."

I thought Meg would be surprised, but it seemed she already knew. "Everyone saw that comet pulling you out of Hell," she reminded. (As if I could forget the pain of his light easily.) "But we have a few angels up our sleeves as well. Dad knows this one angel, Gadreel, they worked together back in the beginning, something about angelic rapists. Whatever the case he'd probably help us now."

An angel help us? I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised considering Lucifer was an angel, but the idea was still amusing. "How could an angel on the side of demons still be alive about all this time?"

"Well he's imprisoned," Meg admitted. "In Heaven, but there's a plan to get him, and other rebel angels out. Once we free them they'll be indebted to us, and then we might just have a fighting chance. I imagine the angels are going to try and stop us from breaking the seals; we're not going to let them."

No. No comet was going to stop me from feeling the cool devil inside of me. I was his destined vessel. I would break the last seal. I would end the world.

Just the thought of it made me smile.


	11. Chapter 11 Sam

I warned you guys that if no one reviewed it could be two months before the next update. I warned you. So please, if you want to know what happens next before March just take 2 seconds to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sam

My head felt like it had been hit by a pipe when I awoke, which was understandable considering it had been. "Damn it," I swore looking at the empty panic room before me. There was a pounding on the stairs and I picked up the pipe prepared to fight to get Millie back. To my surprise, however, it was just Dean. "What happened?" I asked him seeing the grim look on his face.

"The demons took Millie," he growled slamming his fist against a wall. "I should have known that summoning that demon was a horrible idea."

He had known it was a bed idea; we both had. Still, it was the only idea we had. Millie would have died without the blood; at least now when we found her she'd be alive.

"What are we even doing Sam?" Dean asked clearly feeling as helpless as I did. He didn't even need to say what he meant; I knew. Somehow in the span of a day I'd gone from being a student to being an orphan in the midst of an apocalypse. And it was all because of Millie. If we'd just let her go, let her be, then dad would still be alive. Then none of this would ever have happened.

I just wanted to be at school with Jess, but now I doubted I'd ever see her again. All because of Millie. "We're trying to prove that we didn't waste our lives on a hopeless cause."

"But what if we did?" Dean asked his voice cracking. "What if dad died for nothing but an obsession? The demons didn't take Millie kicking and screaming! She went with them because she wanted to! I don't know if there is anything human in her left."

No neither did I.

"Well I might just know how to find out," Bobby gruffed pounding down the stairs his face already sprouting a deep bruise. "I just found this on my kitchen floor," he continued handing Dean a book titled **Supernatural:The Woman in White. **Instinctively Dean handed the book to me and I flipped through it until a phrase caught my eye.

"'Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days,' Dean told his brother. Sam instantly pushed Jess to go away so the brother's could talk freely." That hadn't happened, but it was obviously still Dean and me. "How is this even possible?"

Bobby only shrugged as Dean grabbed the book and began reading. "This makes no sense," he decided looking between Bobby and me. "Even if the plot's all wrong how does this Carver Edlund even know we exist? Look now it's even talking about the yellow-eyed demon who killed our mom, but there's no mention of Millie."

How was any of this even possible? "We need to find this Carver," I decided looking in the back of the book for the 'about the author'. There was none there, but there was a note with an address on it. "And we need to ask him how this book just magically showed up with answers."

Dean gave me an odd look, "You call this answers? I only see more questions." Well he was right at that. There was something very, very weird going on, and I wanted to know what.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not…" a man called when we rang on his doorbell a few hours later. "Oh, it's you two."

Wait, so he knew who we were? "Are you the one who sent us this copy of your book, Carver?" I asked him holding up the book Bobby had found and the address within it. "And how do you know who we are?"

Carver looked around the street before ushering us inside. The whole room smelled of alcohol and desperation, but considering it was a writer's home that wasn't surprising. "I didn't send you the book, Castiel did?"

"I thought he didn't care about Millie or anything that didn't have to do with the apocalypse." For some strange reason, Carver smiled at the word apocalypse. (Was he really as nuts as Millie?)

Dean certainly didn't find it funny; he looked ready to hit the guy. "Listen, whatever you know you better spill. It wasn't that douche angel who gave us the book that would make no sense."

I couldn't believe Dean had called an angel a douche, but Carver seemed to think it was adorable. "It was Castiel, but not the one you know. A Castiel from an alternate universe, the universe these books take place in."

"So it's like the multi-verse theory," I remembered studying that at some point, but it never quite made sense. "There's an infinite number of universes with different possibilities. Is this universe a universe where Millie doesn't exist?" Carver nodded, and I just looked at the book in awe. Obviously we'd still become hunters, but if Millie was never taken… "Why does this matter though? Millie does exist here so how does this help us. And how do you know all of this?"

"I'm a prophet," Carver explained tossing over a book titles **Supernatural: The Monsters at the End of This Book **"I usually only dream about this universe, but sometimes I guess I'll see others as well. Plus Castiel didn't want to come and see you without me explaining first."

Dean was just shaking his head, "Even if I believed you, which I don't, I still don't understand what that angel would want to help us."

"Believe it or not in this other universe Castiel and you share 'a profound bond.'" Dean blushed, and I could only think about how Millie had called Dean bi. Was it possible that she was right? "And he thinks he has the answer for your problem with Millie while you may have the answer to one of his problems."

I didn't want to imagine the problems an angel could have, but it seemed like a good idea. "What do we need to do?"

Carver smiled while Dean just seemed annoyed that I'd decided without him. How could he not see that this was exactly what we'd been looking for? We could save Millie, and maybe even help ourselves along the way.

"You'll need to get Millie back and bring her here. I have a spell that will open the portal to this other universe…"

And then we just had to go through.


	12. Chapter 12 Millie

Sorry for the late update, but I started reading fanfics the other day and, well, I'm sure you know

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Millie

We'd changed houses, but I was still familiar with the new one we were at. I'd probably spent 6 months there a few years ago now, but I'd been there before. I was amazed Azazael would return to a place he'd stayed at before, but then I realized that was probably the point. If Sam and Dean knew about this place, which I doubted, they'd never figure Azazael would be stupid enough to come here with me.

"What were you thinking?" Azazael berated before I could even hang up my coat. "No, don't answer that, you weren't thinking. I gave you John as a gift, but I never imagined you'd run off to your brothers now, not without talking to me first!"

Well he'd never told me before I wasn't allowed to go someplace, so how was I to know it was a bad idea? "I don't get why I'm in trouble. I got Dean to break the first seal, and once the other 64 are broken, I'll kill Lilith and Lucifer will be free. It's exactly what we always planned on, so what's the big deal?"

Azazael looked like I was turning him gray, and I instantly felt bad. I'd just been trying to please him; how had I gone so wrong? "The big deal is that your brothers have the angels on their side. Do you know what happens when an angel comes near a demon? We get smited! I'm amazed the angel that pulled you out of Hell let you and Sam live!"

"They need one of us to break the last seal," I reminded Azazael. Everyone needed me to break the last seal, and I would. I would. "And it would be hard for them to convince Dean to be Michael's vessel if the angels killed his family."

Well, if they killed Sam. I wasn't so sure he'd care if they killed me; probably not if I was being honest. "We can't worry about the angels." We had to, but we really, really couldn't. "We need to just focus on breaking the seals. Have you decided which ones you're going after?"

Azazael's face said they had, but he clearly wasn't planning on telling me. "Your brothers know you're alive now, which means they and their angels are going to be coming after you. If they were to somehow get to you and you were to break under torture…"

Sam wouldn't let them torture me. Surely Sam would protect me. We were brother and sister. We were twins born out of the same womb! Surely he would never let anyone, not even Dean, torture me.

Right?

"I…I understand," I admitted with a sigh heading up to what had always been my room. "I'll just be up here then, bored out of my mind, waiting for you to free the devil so he can ride me like a horse."

"Millie!" Azazael cried coming after me, but I didn't stop. After everything I'd done for this family, everything I would do, nobody trusted me enough to know what the plan was. I just had to be a good little soldier and do what daddy told me. Fine, if he wouldn't help me break his seals maybe I could break some of my own and show him.

Meg knocked on my door and without waiting for a reply came right in to sit on the side of my bed. (But not before pulling the ear buds out of my head.) "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

Of course. "No! I mean it's what I want, queen of Hell and all you can't really ask for anything more."

Azazael might have believed me, but Meg raised me. She knew me better than anyone… and she knew I was lying. "You could ask to be in control of your body when you're queen, I'm sure that is something you'd like."

Life would be so much easier if I could get something past Meg. "Don't tell Azazael, okay? I'm not going to ruin our plans or anything and I don't want him to worry. It was just a thought, you know? It's an honor to be Lucifer's vessel; I know that. I'm not going to screw anything up."

"Good," Meg told me getting up. "Because then I'd hate to have to decide between you and my life. I might just choose you, and what kind of demon would that make me? A demon who died for love; it's ridiculous."

Yeah, it kind of was, but if any demon would care enough about me to die helping me it would be Meg. Not that I'd let her. I wasn't going to get either of us in a tricky situation like that. No way in Hell. (Or I guess on Earth.) I knew my role, my destiny. Fighting it wouldn't stop anything. I would be Lucifer's vessel, and then I would be queen of Hell for all eternity.

Yeah, besides the possession part it sounded pretty awesome didn't it?


	13. Chapter 13 Sam

Chapter 13

Sam

"So get this," I told Dean as he came into our motel room burger and beer in hand. "I was going through missing persons reports and came up with the girl that demon we saw is possessing, Meg Masters. There was just a sighting of Meg a few hours ago not too far from here."

Dean nodded his head and spoke before swallowing his food. "You think that's where Millie is?"

I nodded. Most likely the demons had found us because we didn't drive too far from Bobby's before summoning this Meg demon. If she was the one who broke Millie out then maybe where she was would be where Millie and Azazael were.

"Do you really trust this Chuck guy though?" Dean asked me as we loaded up the Impala. "How do we know he's telling the truth about this alternate universe Cas who knows how to cure Millie of her addiction? The Cas in this universe is a dick. Why would that one be any different?"

I didn't know, but something about Chuck made me trust him. He had a calming presence, a holy presence. It's like how even the faithless can walk into a Church and feel at peace; Chuck was just tranquil. "I don't know, maybe he's known us for longer in the other Universe. Whatever the case, I don't think we have a choice whether or not we trust him. We can't just kill Millie without trying to save her first, and this is the only way we can save her."

Dean nodded, clearly having told himself the same thing. "Let's go then," he replied shutting the Impala trunk and sliding into the driver's seat. I sat next to him, turned down dad's blasted CD's, and watched as motel disappeared into the distance.

When we arrived in the town where we thought Millie was, I heard the distinct fluttering of wings and turned to see Castiel standing besides us. For a second I wondered if this was the alternate universe Castiel, but something in his stance told me otherwise. "You lost your sister back to the demons."

"Yeah, and now we're getting her back," Dean told him cocking his rifle. "So if you're here to help great otherwise screw me." Sam was surprised that Dean had the guts to talk to an angel like that, but then again this was Dean.

Castiel didn't seem amused. "How do you plan on getting her when she's guarded by a dozen demons and Azazael himself? Do you plan on exorcising them all?"

As much as I hated to admit it yes, that had kind of been the plan. "Take this," Castiel sighed handing Dean a thin sword. "It has the power to kill anything, angels included, so be careful."

I could see Dean debating stabbing Castiel to see if this blade could really kill angels, but he didn't make a move. Right now this Castiel was our best bet at avoiding the Apocalypse, which was preferable. "Why are you even helping us?" I asked as he used some angel power to track the demons. "I thought you didn't care about Millie."

"If Azazael is dead then Lilith is the only one left to break seals," Castiel admitted. "Killing him is top priority, so if you two are going after him it is within my orders to help."

Wow. Angels sounded so benevolent, so kind in the stories, but really they were just more soldiers scared of stepping out of line. In an odd way Castiel reminded me of Dean. Both men were loyal to their father's orders, and both were fierce warriors when it came to executing them.

"Well let's just get Millie. I've got a friendly prophet who thinks he knows how to cure her of her addiction," Dean said causing Castiel to stop in the middle of the street. (Causing me to run into him almost sending us both flying.)

"You've met the prophet Chuck?" Wow. When you put it like that it sounds even more ridiculous than it actually was.

I opened my mouth to explain about the AU Castiel and everything, but Dean shut me down with a look. I understood why he didn't trust our 'guardian angel', but at the same time it was hard for me not too. I'd just believed in angels as the good guys for too long; it was a hard habit to break.

In the center of town was a modest sized house being freshly watered despite the puddles on the ground from a morning rain. "There," Castiel pointed. "If Millie is in that town she's in there, along with Azazael and all his demons."

Demons. When I'd hunted as a teenager we'd come across a couple, but never had I seen as many as I had since meeting Millie. My twin had truly turned the world upside down, and it would be hard forgiven.

But I couldn't even try to forgive her until we killed Azazael and cleaned the demon blood from her system. It's hard to forgive someone who's eyes turn the color of the monster who killed your mother.

_And she would have killed Jess. _I reminded myself thinking of the girl I'd never be able to speak to again. _This blood makes her a monster, and we have to save her before someone kills her. _

"Let's just do this," Dean gulped twisting the angel blade Castiel had given us in his hand. I would be the one going in unable to kill, but as I was the best at exorcisms it was probably for the best. "Once we get in there Sammy don't stop chanting."

I nodded my head in agreement. Killing demons seemed so insane we weren't sure how it would work and keeping the exorcisms going would be the best way to know we could get in, get Millie, and get out.

"You two go after your sister," Castiel advised truly looking like a sword from Heaven. "I'll go after Azazael."

It was as good as a plan for hunting ever got, and I wasn't even on the property when I began "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundis spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…" the demon watering the yard began writing in pain, but Dean stabbed him easily with the blade. A yellowish light emitted from him before he crumpled to the ground unmoving. Dean had just killed a demon, a demon.

"Keep going," Dean barked as I realized the words had stopped flowing from my mouth. I kept going as Dean stabbed and Castiel smitted our way into the house. As I turned the corner to follow Dean I found myself slammed against a body. I didn't even need to look up to know that the man's eyes were yellow.

"Get Millie," I ordered Dean and he looked between me and the stairs before him. With a nod Dean ran to get our sister and I was left alone with Azazael. I tried to continue the exorcism, but it clearly had no effect on the demon.

"You're going to have to do better than that Sammy," he chuckled slamming me into the wall. Pain shot up my back, but I stood back up to face the demon. "The way Millie talks about you you'd think you were Heaven sent, but I guess we both know that's not true."

He was talking about the demon blood in me, his blood. Millie was addicted, but I could be too. I didn't know how much it would take, one sip, a gallon, but Azazael had cursed me too. "You're going to die," I told the demon hitting him with my rifle butt; he barely flinched.

"Not with that swing I'm not," he taunted lifting my up by my neck. "You know I sometimes wish I'd taken you instead of your sister. They always say girls are harder as teenagers, but I just didn't believe them. Look at you though. You're a fighter, a warrior. She's just a little girl who actually thought my need for her was love. You though…I could have loved you Sammy. You're stronger than she is and I would have loved you." A wicked smiled appeared on the demons face. "Maybe I still will. A little drink and you'll see my way of thinking." I hadn't even realized he'd cut his arm until the blood splattered across my mouth. "Open up Sammy, you know you want it. Why let your sister have all the glory when you can be the king? I meant to take you Sam. You're Lucifer's true vessel; I know it."

His words meant nothing to me, but as I spit the blood back on his face the words registered in the mind of the small girl behind him.


	14. Chapter 14 Millie

Shh. Don't tell my other fandoms that I'm updating this before their stories. I might get in trouble, but this is my favorite one so…

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Millie

Azazael was never the typical father, but at least he didn't hit me when a hunt went wrong. He was the only father I ever got, and though he never said it, I knew he loved me. He had to love me, didn't he? You have to care about someone to raise them, or so I believed.

But here Azazael was standing before me and saying he never loved me. I wanted to believe it was just some tactic to get Sam to drink demon blood, but I knew it wasn't. I'd spent 22 years with Azazael of course I knew he wasn't lying. He was just another demon who only cared for himself, and I was just another idiot girl who thought I was special.

But I was special. Whether or not Azazael cared about me didn't matter. He'd given me his blood. He'd taught me how to use my powers, and now he was going to regret it. "When you get to limbo," I growled as I raised my hand to kill him telepathically. "Tell all the grunts you had me practice on that I got pretty damn good!"

Sam fell out of Azazael's grip as he turned to try an attack me. I was too strong though, too powerful. I could feel my eyes burning the mucky yellow they always did whenever I used my powers, but I didn't care. I was Millie Winchester, neither human nor demon, and I was pissed. Azazael didn't stand a chance.

As his meat suit collapsed onto the red ground where Azazael's soul was destroyed I saw Meg standing behind in horror. She'd seen what I did and she knew that I knew the truth about my childhood. If Azazael had been using me then surely Meg had been too. I tried to tell myself that demons didn't love and I should kill Meg, but my hand lowered. I just couldn't do it. She was the one who read me bedtime stories and brought me human food instead of just blood. I knew it'd regret it someday, but right now I just couldn't attack her. I doubted I even had enough juice in me to gank her after I'd killed Azazael.

Sam saw me let Meg run out the back door, but he didn't go after her. Instead he just stared at me and the crumpled demon before me. "He was just a liar," I told my brother kicking the dead body. "And I'm just an idiot."

"Sammy Millie knocked me out and ra…" Dean called pounding down the stairs. He stopped before us looking flabbergasted. I couldn't really blame him. It was one thing to kill a demon with that blade of his; I'd killed Azazael with my mind.

I stepped to hide behind Sam as the angel followed Dean into the hallway, but I knew it made no difference. He didn't see my face; he didn't see any of our faces. All he saw was our souls, and mine surely was the darkest one around. "Azazael is dead," Sam confirmed placing a protective hand on my shoulder. "Your work here is done."

I didn't know exactly what had happened between my brothers and the angels, but they sure as Hell weren't worshiping Castiel anymore. "Keep her in check or we will," the angel warned his eyes boring into me. As soon as he flew away I tried to take off out the back door, but Sam picked me up like I weighed nothing. (And to him I probably didn't.)

"Let me go!" I screamed biting his hand. Whatever had happened I didn't trust my brothers; I didn't trust anyone anymore. I just needed to be alone, to find my own way. I was in too deep to change my course. I had to find Lilith and help her break the rest of the seals so I could be Lucifer's vessel; I had no other options.

"Yeah, no way," Dean huffed swinging his arm at me. My last thought before I blacked out was how I probably deserved that, because I'd even hit Dean with a bat.

When I awoke I didn't know where I was, but I did know one thing. Either Dean had hit me a bit too hard or I was in for a lot of trouble because there wasn't one Sam and Dean, but two.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned rubbing my pounding head. I didn't know if the pain came from Dean's punch or withdrawal, but it hurt like Hell. (And I should know because future queen here.) "Please tell me this is a hallucination and there aren't two of you."

No one responded, but they didn't need to. I could see the subtle differences between the two Deans and the not-so-subtle changes in Sam. These other two brothers were obviously much older, maybe 10 years older. But if they were time travelers then where was future me?

"You're in an alternate universe," a voice finally explained and I was surprised to see it was Castiel. Yet he didn't seem like the angel I'd met. Actually, he didn't seem much like an angel at all. "We have someone here who can help you with your problem."

My problem. "If you mean the blood no thanks I kind of like how I am. I didn't see Sam or Dean killing Azazael but I did it no problem because of my powers." I also killed my biological father no problem with my powers, but come on he had that coming the way he treated the children he didn't lose.

"You guys go summon Gabriel," Old!Sam advised the others. "I want to talk to Millie."

My Sam and Dean looked weary, but they nodded in agreement. It was only after everyone left that I pulled my legs up to my chest and really looked at Old!Sam.

Despite his age, he looked pretty good. His hair was long, like really, really long, but he'd definitely gotten past the awkward phase my Sam was still in. Dean had aged pretty damn well too and that left me hope that if somehow I was to age (which was unlikely) I wouldn't end up a hideous rag.

Who was I kidding? Once I was Lucifer's vessel I wouldn't age; vessels never do.

"Do you understand what we're trying to do?" Old!Sam finally asked.

"If that the Mark of Cain on Dean's arm?" I countered thinking of the place Old!Dean hadn't stopped rubbing. "Is Dean a demon in this Universe?"

Sam scowled and I knew I'd hit a sore spot. So Dean wasn't a demon now, but he had been. I'd heard stories about demons being cured but I never knew it was possible. I wasn't that surprised though; all the stories are true. "Fine, give me the silent treatment. Yes I know what you're trying to do to me. You're going to summon the archangel Gabriel who will purge the demon blood from my system breaking my addiction. I will then return to my universe, capture a demon, and drink more blood completely reversing all your hard work. Sound about right?"

Sam shook his head, and my cocky smile broke. There was something about the look in his eyes that made me wonder just what made this universe different. I didn't have to wonder long though because this Sam was quite chatty. "In this place I never had a sister. I was the one who was stupid enough to get addicted to demon blood, and I was the one who freed Lucifer. I spent 1200 years in the Cage to make up for my mistakes. I don't want that to happen to you."

It wouldn't happen to me because I knew freeing Lucifer wasn't a mistake. I couldn't afford to think of it as a mistake, or my life meant absolutely nothing.

"We're not just curing you Millie; we're giving you the opportunity to change your path. Demon blood… it corrupts our minds and from what your brothers say you've never had the chance to think straight and we're giving you that chance. There is nothing I can say that will make you believe that freeing Lucifer is wrong, I know that, but I just want you to look at it logically. You killed Azazael because he was using you, so why would you trust anything he's ever told you?"

"How can I not?" I spit in his face. "I've already gotten Dean to break the first seal and it can't be stopped. Lilith is going to die, sooner rather than later, and I plan on being the one who kills her. That way at least I survive the apocalypse in some shape or form!"

Sam looked so helpless, even as he yelled at me. "It won't be you who survives! I tortured and killed because I didn't have a choice. Lucifer…he isn't like anything you can imagine. He fills you with hate and rage that never leaves! Hundreds, thousands of people have died because I let some demon in my head! Don't make the same mistakes I did Millie! Don't put Dean and me through that! You're 22 damn it, it's not too late for you to get things right!"

Did Sam know anything? I wasn't raised like him and Dean! Free will wasn't an option. "I can't have this fight with you now," he sighed standing and heading towards the door. "You won't be able to even understand until the blood is out of your system. You're too much like a demon right now; you don't know how to be human."

I could only laugh as the door slammed behind Sam. Maybe this archangel could purge the blood from my system without killing me, but he couldn't teach me what it meant to be human.


	15. Chapter 15 Sam

If you're a guy and reading this well, sorry. You're gonna squirm. Also i know tons of updates but hey if it flows don't stop.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Sam

Castiel summoned his brother easily, and I almost fell over in shock as the archangel Gabriel appeared before me in only a robe and a fake mustache. "Oh, hey guys," he chuckled wiggling his eyebrows. "What do we have here? There's four of you now that's weird."

Weird was sort of an understatement. Chuck had told us that Castiel was going to bring us to meet our alternate selves, but I didn't expect me to look so… grown up. The man I saw was me in 10 years, if I survived that long, but as nice as he looked on the outside he, we, were seriously damaged on the inside. And Dean… well my Dean was avoiding his alternate self who looked ready to kill someone all the time. Was this what we'd become? Neither of us looked very happy, and I didn't want to come to that. I just wanted to live my life.

While we waited for Millie to wake up I'd asked old!Sam if I ever went back to Jess. After giving me a funny look he explained that Brady was actually a demon and he'd killed Jess. The idea horrified me and I instantly wanted to go back to my girlfriend, but Sam's next words reminded me why I couldn't. "Jess would never have made it in this world, our world, and as much as you'd like to think otherwise we'd never make it in her world."

In an odd way, he was right. No matter how hard I'd tried to be normal I'd always felt like there was something in the dark waiting for me. Jess never knew about the salt lines on the door, or the iron bar beneath our bed, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"So you're telling me you just called me here because your sister from an alternate universe is hooked on demon blood?" Gabriel chuckled waking me from my thoughts. "And I'm supposed to cure her? Pass."

If Gabriel wouldn't help us and we'd come all the way to an alternate universe for nothing… "Please ,"AU!me pleaded. "You died because you agreed that humans had to be protected from your brothers."

"Technically not dead," Gabriel reminded, but I didn't dwell on it. I was having a hard enough time getting through my sleep deprivation and general confusion without dwelling on the fact that apparently everyone in this universe had died multiple times. "But fine, only because it's you asking Sammy. But if this girl goes demon chick on me I'm out of here."

Hopefully Millie was still too out of it to freak out, but I wasn't so sure. From what old me had said she really didn't want to be cured. "Thank you," I told him with a gulp.

Gabriel looked at me for the first time a smile forming at his lips. "Get a message to me in your universe, will you? Tell him Tahiti is a magical place this time of year."

I didn't know how we were supposed to track down an Archangel who didn't know we knew him, but I nodded in assent. Anything to get him to cure Millie.

With that the angel walked into the room, and didn't come out until the screaming stopped an hour later. Multiple times I'd wanted to dash in, call it off, save Millie the pain, but my Dean held me back. We had to give Millie a chance before we called her a monster and killed her. This was the only chance we could give her.

"She's going to be out for a while," Gabriel finally said as he came out, and I noticed his hands were quivering at the tips. "But I expect she'll make a full recovery. Just keep her away from demons will you? I don't expect you'll be able to return here to try that again."

Dean and I nodded; we weren't ever letting Millie near demon blood again. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing. "Thank you," Dean replied, and I realized for the first time that whatever he said Dean did want Millie to be okay. "We owe you."

"That's true," Gabriel smirked looking over at me with a wink. "But I doubt you'll be able to repay it in this world. I'm going to go back to pretending I'm dead if you don't mind. Call me if you need me, or better yet, don't."

With the flutter of wings, he left leaving four hunters and an angel. (Wow, that sounds like the start to one of Dean's jokes.) "You said you needed something from us, what is it?"

Castiel looked nervous as he turned to reply, "For one, I need Dean's necklace." I looked over at the charm I'd given Dean for Christmas all those years ago. He'd never taken it off in all this time, but if it was the price for Millie's sanity then okay.

"Fine," Dean huffed pulling the string off and handing it far too gently to his au self. "Is that all? Seems like a light price for some angelic assistance." Everyone in the room knew that wasn't true. When you had as little as Dean and I did giving up anything is too much to ask.

"There is one more thing we require to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean," Castiel admitted looking towards the room where Millie was unconscious. "But only your sister can supply that."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Why? What is it?"

"The spell works by taking things from my past to return me to a former state. The final ingredient is blood from the womb. Mother is preferable, but since we can't exactly jump back in time and ask for that without raising some eyebrows sister will have to do.

They needed blood from Millie's uterus? That was absolutely disgusting. "Yeah," old!me chuckled. "My reaction exactly."

"Well can't you just go take it while she's asleep so we can go?" my Dean asked squirming. I'd begun to get used to the idea of periods while living with Jess, but Dean was never a red towel kind of guy. He just avoided it at all costs.

"Dude," I told him shaking my head. "You do realize it doesn't work like that? It isn't just there. We could be here for a month waiting for it."

That idea seemed to terrify Dean more than anything. "Unfortunately Sam is right," Castiel sighed. "And we'll just have to wait for your sister to wake up to ask her about it."

"Well in that time," Old!me said standing up. "I need to have a word with myself."

Anxiety flashed over me as I followed myself out of the main room toward what I could only assume was his/my room. I was surprised when we got there by how bare it was, but I guess I just didn't have much to decorate with did I? "I'd suggest you read these while you wait," Sam told me tossing the Supernatural books in my direction. "With so much changed already I don't know what good it will be, but some of these people will still need to be saved."

"What happened to us?" I finally whispered. From the look in his eyes he'd been waiting for me to ask. "What happened to the normal we always wanted?"

"Do you know how many people live in your world in 2005?" I did, but he continued without waiting for me to answer. "If it's anything like it was here 6.5 billion people. Do you know how many hunters there were?" No, and I doubted Sam did either. "I'd say in the whole world 2,000 tops. That's 99.9997% who get to be normal because we're not. Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of all those 6.5 billion people so you can have a green lawn?"

No. No I wasn't, and neither was this Sam. That's why his room was so bare because it wasn't his home. We didn't get to have a home because someone had to sacrifice for everyone else and destiny had picked us. "What happens if all the seals don't break? Does the world just keep turning?"

Sam shrugged, "I never found out because I was stupid enough to kill Lilith. That's the last seal by the way, and only you or Millie can do it."

"So don't kill Lilith and don't let Millie do it and the world will just keep turning as is?" That sounded so easy.

"I don't know," old!me admitted, "But it's the best plan I've got."


	16. Chapter 16 Millie

TW: Suicide fyi so… stay safe guys and if you ever need to talk I'm here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Millie

Everything hurt, and everything felt better than ever.

Gabriel. I didn't remember much but I remembered the angel promising to fix his brother's mess and then…pain. It made my withdrawal seem like a splinter. And the nothing… I must have blacked out because I didn't remember Gabriel leaving. He must have finished though because I could feel it. For the first time since I was 6 months old there was no demon blood coursing through me. This was me, pure, unadulterated Millie, and I had no idea who I was.

_You finally have a chance, a reason, to be a good person Millie. Don't screw this up._

Was that my conscious? I'd never had a conscious before, not that I knew of. Hmm…this was odd.

Wait, how demonic had I been that I'd never once in 22 years heard my conscious?

It had never crossed my mind to think it odd, but by God it was. I was odd…I was a monster.

_You were a monster, now you get a chance to be a different person._

Sam was right, for 22 years the demon blood had kept me from thinking straight, but no more. I was going to right my wrongs, fix everything. I'd probably have to do it alone though. They'd cured me so I'd stop killing people, but no way did Sam and Dean not hate me. I killed our father, me, not Azazael, me. Maybe I'd been under the influence of demon blood, but it was still me. What an idiot I was!

"Millie?" young Sam asked opening the door. "Are you awake?"

I considered pretending otherwise, but one more lie was not what I needed to add to my pile of sins. "Yeah, yeah I am. For the first time in forever I am."

Sam's smiled so brightly I couldn't help but feel guilty. I'd ruined so much for him that he could never smile like that. I was such a horrible person, and even with my 'clean slate' I didn't know if I'd really changed.

I felt sane though. The rage and anger that had coursed through my body for so long was replaced with guilt. I was a horrible, horrible person. Why hadn't they just killed me for being the monster I was?

"Good," Sam smiled opening the door so the sunlight could filter in. "Because we need to ask you an awkward question."

After Castile explained all the men in the room looked ready to puke, which was truly quite amusing. "Look your timing couldn't have been better. Get me to a CVS, give me 10 minutes, and my tampon is all yours."

Okay so maybe Gabriel hadn't eliminated all the evil tendencies in me, because watching everyone freak out at the t-word was far too amusing to resist.

"So this is it," Old!Sam sighed a few hours later. "Castiel is going to bring you back to your universe only a day after you left. How are you feeling?"

"Like a new person," I smiled, but before I could go over to my brothers and Castiel Sam grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"I know how this works Millie, and I know what you're feeling right now. You'll get through it. Whatever you do just don't kill Lilith and if she somehow dies don't say yes to Lucifer, okay?"

I nodded a chill creeping down my spine. If only Sam and I could kill Lilith and neither of us would then why did old!Sam still fear me saying yes to Lucifer? Was there something he still wasn't telling me?

"Come on you," Dean snapped, but there was a smile in the corner of his lips. Both he and Sam were so sure that this was the sister they've been looking for all these years, but I was still the same girl I was yesterday. The same girl, more guilt.

We touched down right outside the bunker we'd just left, but this one was notably dustier. "Dean had an extra key made for you," Castiel coughed and I realized he didn't look to good. Something had broken his grace, and universe hopping had almost completely destroyed it.

"Are you going to be okay?"

The angels eyes told me no, but he disappeared before I could offer my help.

"I guess this is it then," Sam sighed picking up the key from where the angel had dropped it. "Our new home, our new family, our new life. We're going to have to clean up whatever messes these seals break, but as long as Millie or I don't kill Lilith…" Lucifer would stay locked up. Right.

"You two go ahead," I told my brothers as they went to check out the new bunker. "I'm going to go for a walk."

If they hadn't both looked instantly suspicious I'd have been very, very concerned. "I'm not going to get my next hit, I promise, I just…I need to figure something out, please, just let me go."

The fact that they actually did probably made them fools, but we're all fools when it comes to our family.

"It's cold out here and you look like you could use someone to talk to," a voice called as I passed the only Church in town. I turned to see a smiling priest holding open the Church doors. "Come on in."

Yeah. That probably wasn't a good idea. "My brothers will be worried; I should get home."

"Your brothers will be more worried if they realize you're looking for the closest bridge to jump off of."

That got my attention. "How did you know that?"

The man smiled and opened the door wider. Hesitantly I stepped inside to see that it was lit only by the faintest candle up front by the tabernacle. "So, would you like me to go into my usual 'suicide is never the answer' speech or are you going to explain what has you looking so wrecked."

The fact that this man could read me so well terrified me, but I guessed he'd seen the look before. "If your whole life has been one big mistake does that make you one too?"

The priests smile faltered as he came to sit in the pew next to me. "I'm sure your whole life hasn't been one big mistake."

I wanted to explain to him so badly, but how could I say it without him calling the white padded room? "You know how you hear stories of kids whose parents give them crack as babies and then they're addicted? That's…that's me. My whole life I've been high, and I've done things, horrible things. You should call the police and have them send me to jail kind of things."

"Whatever you say in the confessional cannot be repeated, it's a sacred thing."

"We're not in a confessional."

The priest chuckled, but I knew he wasn't going to tell. For some reason he was crazy enough to care and stupid enough to think he could help. "I guess it wasn't actually my dad who gave me the crack… it was the guy who kidnapped me. It's hard to tell the difference though because if the man who raised you isn't your father then who was he? Well…my real dad showed up a little while ago and I…I killed him. I was high and I cut his head clean off his body. I didn't even regret it, not until I got clean and now for the first time... for the first time in my life I'm not high but I don't know how to be in control. I don't think I can keep clean." The tears tumbled down my face in the same way the words came out of my mouth. I knew I should shut up… but I just couldn't. "I don't want to hurt anyone else but I'm going to. Sam…Sam's strong enough not to do it but I'm not. I'm never going to be. If I don't die other people will and I don't want that. I don't want anyone else to die."

"Well there you're confusing me," the Father retorted like I hadn't just confessed to patricide and general murder. "You say you don't want anyone else to die but you're insisting on killing again."

What kind of idiot was he? "I'm not going to kill again that's why I have to die so…so I don't."

"Exactly. One more person has to die-you."

Well obviously…that's usually how suicide works. "That's different. I'm not innocent." I was about as far from innocent as one could get. "I'm a monster… even now I'm still a monster. And…and I'm a Winchester which means it's my job to kill monsters.

The priest didn't even have time to react before I pulled the knife out of my boot and stabbed it into my chest.


	17. Chapter 17 Sam

Chapter 17

Sam

"Millie has been gone for too long."

"I know."

"We should never have let her go."

"I know."

"Whatever she's done… it's on us."

"Damn it Dean, I know," I barked at my brother tossing the Supernatural book "All Hell Breaks Loose" across the room. "I know we can't trust her and I know we should have followed her. I haven't read a word of this book because I've been thinking about how we need to go find her."

As if on cue, my phone began buzzing in my pocket. Surprised I opened it to an unknown number, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Is this Sam?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I didn't know who this was or what was going on but I had a sick feeling in my gut that something was very, very wrong. _Oh Millie, what have you done?_

"Um, yes," I answered motioning for Dean to grab the Impala keys. "Who is this?"

"My name is Marie, I'm a nurse at Smith County Memorial Hospital." A hospital? How had a hospital gotten my number? As far as I knew Dean, Bobby, and Jess were the only ones with this number. Jess-had Millie done something and now she was in the hospital? "We have a girl in here, we don't know her name, but you're the only contact in her phone. We need you to come down."

God what had I done by letting Millie go? "I'll be right down," I told the woman before hanging up the phone. Grabbing my coat I led Dean out to the car.

"Who was that? What's going on?" he asked as I directed him towards the hospital.

"They said they had some girl in there with only my number in her phone. I think…I think it might be Jess."

Dean looked away from the road, which he really needed to stop doing. "Why would Jess be 20 minutes from the bunker and only have your number in her phone?" It was a good point which only left one other option. (Because I knew a shockingly low number of girls.) "So why is Millie in the hospital."

I didn't know, but the only possibility I saw was she'd gotten hurt attacking someone. How could we have been so damn stupid trusting her? She'd sworn she was just going to start drinking again, but I'd wanted to believed she'd changed. How stupid was I?

"My name's Sam Winchester I just got a call from a Marie about someone being in here," I told the receptionist when Dean and I arrived at the hospital. A woman came over to us and I saw her name tag read Marie.

"She missed the heart and is stable," the nurse told me like I should somehow understand what was going on. (Hint-I didn't.) "But once she's conscious we'll have to see if she's fit to be released once she's healed."

I didn't understand why she wouldn't be until I saw Millie lying there pale as the ghosts we hunted. "Millie…What happened?"

The Nurse took a second to write down her name, before looking back up at me. "She stabbed herself with a knife." What? Why had Millie tried to kill herself? _Maybe because you just changed her whole world and then told her to deal with it. This is all your fault, Sam. You shouldn't have let her go._

"You said her name was Millie," Marie asked blocking the door so we couldn't go in. "Millie what?"

"Winchester," Dean answered looking about as helpless as I felt. "She's our sister, Sam's twin."

Marie nodded marking everything down. "Has she ever had a history of depression or attempted suicide before?"

How we were supposed to know? We'd just met her a few days ago. "Not that I know of," Dean answered and the words went unsaid. It wasn't going to be best for us to explain how Millie wasn't raised with us, because then there would just be more questions than answers. "I didn't even realize she was that upset when she left home."

"Was she on any drugs?"

Did demon blood count? "Again, I don't really know. I've spent the past 4 years at Stanford and Dean's been working. We're not together as a family much." Marie nodded and Dean didn't even have to flash me a look for me to regret my over share of information. "Can we see her now?"

Marie nodded, "She'll probably be out for a while longer, she's on some pretty heavy drugs, but as direct family you're welcome to stay all night. When the doctor is available I'll have him come talk to you."

Both Dean and I would have preferred to be left alone in our guilt, but I nodded in assent. Until Millie was well enough to go back to the bunker we had to cooperate with these people.

"I knew she was going to do something stupid," Dean growled slamming his first against the wall. "But I didn't expect this. Why would she try to kill herself?"

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business," I heard Millie whisper and I realized that despite what Marie said, Millie was wide awake and had pulled the morphine drip from her arm. "I read some of those books too you know, so I knew what was the right thing to do."

The right thing to do? Was Millie insane? (The doctors would probably say yes, wouldn't they?) "How would killing yourself help anyone Millie?"

"You and I are the only ones who can kill Lilith and free Lucifer," Millie reminded me with a cough. "And you won't do it which means everyone-angels, demons-are gonna push me to do it."

Why would the angels want her to free Lucifer? "The angels are trying to keep the seals from breaking Millie. They're not going to push you to kill Lilith."

Millie forced out a laughter, but stopped quickly because it probably really, really hurt. "Have you even been reading the "Supernatural" books? Sure some things are different in this universe but do you really thing the angels' intentions are one of them? They want the world to end bozos, and I'm gonna be what they use to do it."

I didn't know what Millie meant, but something about the way she said it made me believe her. Hell, she'd stabbed herself because she was trying to protect people I had to give her some benefit of the doubt.

"Cas you son of a bitch," Dean growled to the sky. "And to think I was starting to trust you."

"You can trust me," Castiel whispered appearing beside Millie and closing the window shades. "For I assure you I did not know of my superiors' plans until the prophet gave me a copy of those books as well."

"So Millie's right?" I asked stepping between my injured sister and the angel who I didn't exactly believe. "The other angels are planning on getting Millie or me to kill Lilith and free Lucifer? Why?"

"I don't know," Castiel admitted waving his hand over Millie so she was as good as new. "But we have to get out of here. Wherever you were earlier must be shielded from angels because I couldn't find you before. We must go there."

We. So Castiel just admitted all the angels were using us but he still expected us trust him enough to take him to our secret bunker. "There are angels looking for me as well now that I know," Castiel hissed. "And they will be here any minute. We have to go."

I wasn't sure I trusted Millie. I wasn't sure I trusted Cas. Hell, I wasn't sure I trusted myself, but I joined Dean in grabbing the angel's hand and being teleported away.


	18. Chapter 18 Millie

Chapter 18

Millie

Castiel healed me, but I wished he hadn't. If I couldn't even kill myself properly I deserved to live in pain. I didn't want to be hiding in the bunker under my brother's' watchful eyes, and I really didn't want the guardian angel Castiel had become since hiding here with us three days ago.

"So as long as Lilith stays alive there's no real danger," Sam repeated for what had to be the hundredth time. "So we can just go on with our lives, hunt as normal, and just not kill Lilith."

"The answer is same as yesterday," I mumbled knowing he wouldn't be paying enough attention to hear me. "Yes you can do that, so why aren't you."

From the look Sam gave me, he was listening more than I gave him credit for. "Because, as Castiel reminded me yesterday when I wanted to go after that wendigo with Dean and him there are 672 separate items in this bunker alone that you can use to kill yourself."

"I don't need you to babysit me, I'm fine. No suicide here." Unfortunately, Sam knew I was lying just as much as I did. "I don't know why you don't just let me die; it's not like I'm doing any good locked up here."

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down beside me without a word. I looked over at his laptop to see him scrolling through demonic omens only a few towns over from here. "You know there are no hunters in this part that can go help those poor people besides you. You really should go before more people died because you were here worrying about silly old me."

"Damn it Millie," Sam flipped and I was surprised. He hadn't even lost it when I killed our father but he was mad now. "I'm not going to let you die because you think you should. A different person did the things you did in the past so let that person die, put on your big girl panties, and deal with it. You've read all these Supernatural books multiple times; don't try to tell me you actually think what you've done is worse than them. Do you see them killing themselves? Suck it up and move on."

For the first time in my life, I was actually speechless. "You know you would have made a great lawyer because you have one Hell of a convincing argument," I finally answered with a sigh. "But I don't even know what kind of girl to be because a normal one is out of the question."

"Be a huntress then," Sam growling handing the new angel blade knife they'd made to me. I considered jamming it into my throat, but Sam was right. I wasn't going to make up for my mistakes by killing myself, but killing a few demons and saving a few people might wipe some of the red from my ledger.

"Dean took the Impala," I reminded my brother as he grabbed our coats. "Do you want me to find a car to hotwire?"

Sam rubbed his eye clearly unsure what to do with me. "Or we can take the bus."

Oh. That would work too. It still wasn't technically legal (hunting doesn't technically pay), but at least it inconvenienced fewer people. Sam was all about doing the right thing, so maybe eating a few more egg whites and following in his footsteps would teach me how to be good too.

"I can't wait until I stop looking like a kid and can just declare myself FBI," Sam sighed as the third farmer we talked to denied 'an interview for a local news site'. "Four men have been almost mauled to death by pigs and no one wants to offer even a theory."

Did Sam really blame them? The idea of this being any more than a new pig virus was far too scary for the average person. "One of the men attacked had a son, right?"

Sam looked at me oddly before nodding, "Yeah, Jimmy. He's a bartender down at the local pub, why?"

I sighed at my brother's naivety before pulling down my shirt and tying my coat around my waist. "Give me an hour and I'll have answers for you." I didn't have to look behind to know Sam was staring in awe as I walked into the pub where Jimmy worked.

"He went out to feed the pigs the next morning and guess what he found?" I asked Sam as I walked into our motel room rubbing my arms to warm up. "It smelt like rotten eggs."

Sam chuckled, "Sulfur. So what, demons made the pigs go crazy?" It was a theory, that's for sure. "So it's like that story from the Bible where Jesus exorcises 2000 demons from a man and sends them into pigs."

I didn't know what the actual Bible said, but they were one of Azazael's legions so I knew the story. "There were actually 2000 different men, a whole city, but the idea's the same. So you think the demons are going to jump from the pigs to people? But why be in pigs in the first place I've never met a demon who was fond of that." I left off the words neither of us wanted to hear, but it was true. I'd met a lot of demons.

"That's what I first thought," Sam admitted pulling an old book out. "But I got this from the bunker. It talks about the seals and basically what they're all about is things going against the natural order. Ghosts killing hunters. Teachers killing students…"

"Pigs killing farmers."

Sam nodded, and I realized he was probably right. These demons wouldn't possess pigs if they had another choice, which meant Sam's theory was probably right. "So we kill the demons before they kill anyone and then the seal breaks? That sounds far too easy."

Sam did his little inward laugh which, though first endearing, was now really, really annoying. "You don't have your powers anymore; killing this many demons isn't going to be a walk in the park."

Right. I couldn't just lift my hand and kill all the demons like I once could. I wondered for a second how giving up my powers was a good thing before realizing that was a stupid thought. What I'd been was a monster, and no ability to fight monsters was going to get me to turn back into…that. "We both have knives that can kill demons," I reminded him feeling the little blade in my hand. "And we both know exorcisms. If we can split the demons up it will work out fine."

"How are we supposed to split the demons up? Say you three go over here and you three wait an hour and then come?"

He didn't have to be so sarcastic about it. "I guarantee at least one of these demons knows who I am, which means they'll know I'm wanted by Lilith for lockdown. Meg is the only demon who knows I'm with you two, and I doubt she's here. So long as she hasn't told anyone else I can stroll out there like I know nothing about them being in town, get some to leave their pig meat suits to come after me."

"And you don't think this Meg demon has sent out a message to everyone that you're with us?"

_Because I'd hate to have to decide between you and my life. I might just choose you…_

"No, I don't think she'll admit that she let you two slip out of her fingers as well as me. Lilith might just tear her head off. No, I think we're safe."

Sam and I both knew that if I was wrong we'd end up imprisoned until all the seals were broken, but we didn't have many other choices. "Okay," Sam agreed. "Let's do it."


	19. Chapter 19 Sam

Gosh. This is short, but I had to stop there. And it's bad because I hate writing fight scenes that's what TV is for.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Sam

So many demons went after Millie in an attempt to gain Lilith's debt that killing those left behind in pigs was almost easy. Of course that meant rescuing Millie was going to be nearly impossible, but it was far too late to go back on our plan.

I killed the two demons guarding the back door easily, and could just barely make out Millie tied to a chair in the center of the warehouse. She looked unconscious, but something about the way she was slumped in her chair made me wonder if that was really the case.

The demons were gathered around another person, a young girl. For a second I thought she was another prisoner, but then I realized the demons were obeying her. _She must be Lilith, which means somehow I have to free Millie without killing her or I'll jump-start the Apocalypse. _

If I couldn't kill the demon I'd have to revert to the old fashion way of exorcisms. Getting close enough that they could hear me though would be the challenge. There was no way I was getting to Millie unless she did something first.

As if reading my mind (Perhaps she was. Twin telepathy is a thing.), Millie knocked her chair over. As one of the demons went to get her Millie punched him in the face. I didn't know how she'd gotten free, but I knew I didn't have time to think about it. I ran over to the fight chanting as I went and stabbing everyone but Lilith. Unfortunately, Lilith knew we couldn't kill her, and came straight at me. I dodged to the side slamming her into the wall, but she just kept smiling. "The little girl in here is screaming in agony Sam, don't you want to make her scream more."

The second it took me to begin the exorcism was the second in which another demon grabbed me from behind. I swung my knife up to kill it, but she was already falling off of me a knife in her side.

Lilith began laughing hysterically, along with all the other demons there. I turned to Millie looking for an explanation, but she didn't seem to understand any more than I did.

"We knew you knew Lilith's death was the final seal," the demon I'd assumed to be Lilith laughed. "So she and I switched meat suits."

Millie hadn't even looked this pale when she was dying of withdrawal. "Ruby?" she asked looking at the small child. The demon nodded as she turned to the space where the dying demon had vanished from. "She's gone to the convent, hasn't she?"

"Millie, what's going on?" I asked grabbing her by her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

The little girl, Ruby, smiled bright. "Don't you see Sammy? She assumed she was just killing little old me, so Millie stabbed on. She didn't know I'd switched vessels with Lilith, just as we didn't want her to."

No. "The dying demon, that was Lilith. They tricked you into killing Lilith."

Millie looked ready to cry and I didn't blame her. She'd tried so hard to be good, but she couldn't outrun destiny.

The seals were broken. Lilith was dead. The Apocalypse had begun.

* * *

><p>I went back and forth all week because I just couldn't decide if I wanted Sam or Millie to kill Lilith and be Lucifer's vessel. In the end this is what I decided and I hope you approve. If you do, leave a review. If you don't, leave a review. Please I need criticism to get better.<p> 


End file.
